


[AU] A Midsummer's Dream 幻梦似真

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Illya做了个梦。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[AU] A Midsummer's Dream 幻梦似真

**Author's Note:**

> 我今天上午（3月4日）睡醒后翻身回笼觉真做了这么个梦，全程旁观Illya行动，主要剧情未做任何改动，部分细节与对话与结局是睡醒后梳理了一下剧情线索后思考出来后的填补。

半梦半醒中，Illya在一滩温热的水里浮动，花了点时间才意识到他在做梦，自己躺在床垫里，床单揉皱了，毯子裹到脚趾，非常温暖，仿若漂浮。房间内光线处于昏暗与明亮之间，遮光窗帘只拉了一半，画架那半部分被黄昏覆盖，天花板三分之一也是黄昏色彩，各种漫反射将整个房间的光影调整成了老派摄影中的橙黄滤镜。  
每当处于睡眠与清醒的中间地带，各类表面意识退场让位给纯粹的直觉与潜意识，没有名字，没有过去，没有记忆，都是捕捉灵感的好时机。Illya躺在床上感受了一段时间，撑起来冲向画架开始调色，在一张新画布上涂抹色彩。  
黄昏逝去得飞快，他只来得及涂上大半天就黑了，转向门边开灯时他看到地板上的纸条，意大利语写着絮叨的热情关怀还有晚餐放在门外。追逐灵感让人察觉不到饥饿，但一经提醒Illya就感觉到胃部不适和缺乏饮水。  
Illya拉开房间门，地板上放着一盘面包酸奶冷切肉浆果，还有一壶牛奶，也许是在室外放得久了点，本该是冰牛奶的瓶壁外水珠已经淌了一托盘。他蹲下去想把食物挪进房间里，隔壁房间的门开了。  
“嘿Illya。”Gaby穿了条绿色树叶花纹的短裙，皮肤晒得比小麦色还深一度。“你又熬夜画画了。”她眼神十分肯定。“这是你今天第几餐？”  
Illya紧张起来，灵感消逝不见，“今天是哪一天？”  
“真的？你睡了24小时？”Gaby翻眼睛，身后David走出来，一手自然地搂上她的腰侧。“嘿Illya。”他说，打量Illya，“你又画了多久？”  
“没多久。”Illya回答，端起托盘。“你们明天……？”他示意两人打扮好准备出门的状态。  
“明天我们会去市集逛逛，如果你还想收集点素材欢迎一起来。”Gaby朝他挥手。  
Illya看着他们下楼，回到画架前开始吃今天第一餐，画布上色彩绚丽喷薄四溅，灵感就这么消逝得干干净净，至少今天他没更多精力对付这张黄昏色彩——墙边架着几张未完成的画布，最外面那张打好了一半草稿，Gaby与David在人群中跳舞的半身像，Gaby的脸草稿结构画完了，David那半部分只有一部分轮廓。

*

第二天上午——按时间应该是中午——Gaby打着哈欠在餐桌上拣葡萄吃，David手边放着顶亚麻编帽，在给面包上涂奶油。Illya下楼就看到他们这对情侣快乐地享用食物，他加入对方的餐桌，打开速写本开始捕捉两人的表情细节。  
画了几幅速写后，Gaby凑过来翻了几页，指着David的表情速写大笑：“你确实不能笑，这看起来太傻了。”  
Illya忙着往嘴里填早午餐，以防自己说出点什么，视线跟着他们俩的互相取笑。吃完后，David开车载着Gaby和Illya一同前往市场，两人都很照顾他这个不到二十的年轻人。天气仍有点热，短裤的长度让Illya适应了几天，但坐在车里仍会不停出汗。Gaby抱着汽水一路都在调广播，Illya一手搭在后座车窗边，一手紧紧抓着速写本，偶尔通过后视镜观察Gaby，为了避免David发现他这过度紧张的好感，他调整了观察的频率，尽可能画同样频率的两人速写。  
市集大多是本地意大利人搬出自己家种的蔬菜水果，或者面包房端出些新鲜面包。Illya举着相机捕捉些街景，塞着速写本的单肩包老是拍打着他的大腿。拍了些Gaby和David之后约定会合时间，Illya转向其他街道游览，在树荫下画画，在游人稀少的地方闲逛。  
有片小湖泊在下午的阳光下倒是色彩很好。Illya拍了两张，穿过湖泊边的灌木想换个位置再捕捉一些湖面上反射的波光，走了一段后，发现另一条隐藏在树林间的道路通向更多本地人居住区，就接着向前探索。  
在拍摄一张建筑照片时，Illya举着相机向后退了几步试图收进全景，撞上了陌生人。  
“抱歉。”对方撑住他，好在相机没有脱手，意大利语里也有口音。  
“没事。”Illya回答，又向后退了两步。这个陌生人好奇地看着他取景拍摄，等他拍完后问：“我能看吗？”  
Illya给他看了，这年轻人跟他差不多大，卷发尽力打理了，不怎么成功。对方看了几张相机里的照片，“我昨天去过这里。”他指出那片湖泊。“Napoleon.”  
“Illya.”Illya说，对方的名字倒很欧洲。Napoleon掏出手机给他看，黄昏时湖面的确漂亮，好几个角度都不错。  
“你可以试试。”Napoleon建议，又指向旁边岔路里的旅馆招牌。“我住在那家旅馆，来这里尝试更多当地美食——写生？”他看了眼Illya腰侧单肩包的形状，速写本露出了一个角。  
“对。”Illya回答，没有透露自己住哪。Napoleon毫不介意，“沿着这条街走，左边第二家咖啡馆很漂亮。还有那边的教堂里有一些装饰雕像，祝你好运。”他挥了挥手，朝另一条街走去。  
Illya看看几幢房子之外的教堂尖顶又看向街道，计算路线后，朝教堂前进。

*

拍完黄昏湖泊后Illya收到短信，David邀请他参加晚上的一个露天篝火晚会。跟着导航地图绕错路又问了两次才找到地方，广场上已经架起一个篝火区，附近放着灭火器。音乐声挺响，许多人在跳舞。  
“Illya！”跳得头发都散开的Gaby发现了他，拉着他的手臂到饮料摊前，这举动让Illya想微笑。“尝尝这个！”  
Illya买了一杯，尝起来像是混合果汁与气泡酒。Gaby回到舞池和David继续跳舞，火光映出她脸上的红晕，David笑得更傻了。Illya喝了几口饮料，将杯子放在旁边一个花坛石板上，跳上去开始抓拍舞池里的众人，直到相机提示电量不足才在包里找备用电池。  
“你喜欢她。”旁边有个人说。  
Illya掏电池的手停了半秒，站在花坛上让他比平时更高。Napoleon端着一纸盘烧烤仰头看他动作，示意舞池里那一对。“男朋友还是丈夫？”  
Illya瞪他，给相机装好了电池，又抓拍了一些照片后跳下花坛。“未婚夫。”  
“她确实可爱。”Napoleon看向Gaby的方向，“未婚夫长得很像一个演员。”  
“他们很配。”Illya调整着相机。Napoleon丢掉吃空的纸盘，把Illya的杯子拿过来：“我能看吗？”  
Illya给他看，有些照片捕捉到人们动作的虚影，色彩捕捉很不错。Napoleon一张张看下去，其中不少张都是Gaby快乐的笑脸，大部分照片里都有David，看上去就是幸福快乐的一对。  
将相机还给Illya后，Napoleon说：“我从那条街过来，那边拉起了彩灯。”他指出方向。  
Illya看过去，那条街道确实在两侧房屋间拉了些装饰彩灯，远看就很不错。Napoleon正好奇地看着他，卷发比下午乱多了，曝晒后的皮肤还没Illya晒得黑，被篝火映出金色，嘴唇比Illya厚实丰满，此刻拉开一个笑容，还露出一点歪斜的虎牙牙尖。  
“去看？”Napoleon问，“湖拍得不错。”  
Illya看着他，正思考着该回答什么，Napoleon似乎读懂了他的思想，“我带你去。”他一手拉过Illya的上臂，带着他顺畅地穿过跳着舞吃吃喝喝的本地人与游客。Illya跟着他迈步，感觉不到自己在呼吸。  
两人逐渐远离音乐与人群，Napoleon牵引他到了那条街就放开了手，音乐节奏低了下去，那震得比心率还快的重低音也远去了。Illya看向头顶拉开的数条彩灯，明显是那些圣诞树彩灯拉出来物尽其用，小星星悬在道路两侧的屋顶中间，光线有些朦胧，墙上还有些涂鸦。他被这景色吸引住了，想着哪里更适合拍摄，旁边一声快门响，他看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon将手机屏幕转向他，照片中的Illya被灯光照亮，拍得不错。Illya看着Napoleon又举起手机拍摄头顶上的彩灯带，几个游人经过他们身侧，这唤醒了Illya，他举起相机拍这些光影。等他结束取景，Napoleon再度伸手，这次拉住他的小臂，“来吧，”他说，“前面有更多。”  
这条巷子不算长，走过悬挂的彩灯带后是一个分岔路口，一个小喷泉立在道路交汇中央，穿梭的风带来植物的气味，音乐声已经变得遥远。散步的人变少了，Napoleon拉着他的力度很轻，四周逐渐安静，建筑与植物都在路灯下呈现朴素的美。Illya看着他的侧脸，Napoleon看回来，有那么一瞬间Illya停下了脚步，Napoleon也停下了，彼此对望，无话可说，嘴唇张开停在半空，直到空气让Illya察觉到口内干燥，他舔了舔嘴唇。Napoleon仍看着他的眼睛，脸上的表情Illya无法描述，他也无法描述此刻的自己是什么感受。  
逐渐地，他们近得能感觉到对方的呼吸，还有之前的饮料甜味加食物香气。Napoleon缓慢闭上的眼睛是Illya看到的最后一幕。嘴唇触感十分柔软，Illya松懈下来，几乎无法察觉自我所在。此刻他们几乎有所联结，他能感受到Napoleon的感受，好奇与惊讶，温柔与狂喜，他自己也同样如此，试着加强此刻所有的一切，摸索着贴近，忘却名字，语言与所在地。周围的声响变得安静，所有的杂音都在后退，留出空间来，留给我们。  
很久之后Illya才意识到他们分开了，头晕目眩，脚底板有点发麻。Napoleon眼睛在夜晚显得很深，嘴唇肿胀，手掌停在Illya腰侧的皮肤上，温暖而微潮地停在T恤布料下方。Illya看着他，他也看着Illya。  
“你想——”Illya突兀开口，声音很轻，他都不太确定自己确实说出口了。  
Napoleon点头，花了点努力才看向周围。视线的断开让Illya跟着眨了眨眼睛，确认自己所在，这条街道他完全不认识，从未来过。Napoleon也有点茫然，在手机上定位后将屏幕给他看，旁边还有个定位点是Napoleon的旅馆，间隔不算远。  
Illya在他手机屏幕上挪了挪距离，找到了自己的家庭旅馆位置，距离更远一些。Napoleon看上去有点犹豫：“我——明天上午的飞机。”  
Illya的手也一直触碰着他，没法停下。“那就——”他想起自己房间里没什么杂物，除了画架那部分以外。“带上你的行李。”  
Napoleon一秒都没迟疑地同意了，牵着Illya的手带他去了那家旅馆，旅馆老板根本没多看他们一眼。Illya一路被他牵着进入那间房，里面行李已经收拾得差不多了，房间不大，普通的旅馆房间设置，床也不够大，Illya对着那张床止不住地有点脸红发烫。很快Napoleon就把最后剩下的洗漱用品打包完毕，只有一只箱子和一个背包，把背包架在箱子上拖着走，另一只手仍放在Illya皮肤上，Illya也一样，跟着导航回去的路上两人都没说话，这段路走了很久，但Illya没什么感觉，似乎瞬间就到了目的地——除了他刚想起那个大房间里床垫是直接放在地板上，这让他有点紧张。  
Napoleon感觉到了，跟着他一起拎行李箱上楼，手指安慰地抚过他的后背。  
Illya帮他拎那个背包，一楼没人在，可能旅馆那位妈妈也去参加篝火晚会了，整幢房子十分安静。他掏出钥匙打开门，紧张得差点被自己绊倒。  
Napoleon倒十分好奇地东看西看，先被画架上那幅未完成的黄昏吸引了。他走近画架，完全忘记自己的行李就在Illya身边。  
Illya收好相机，Napoleon回头寻找他，接着他走过来，向Illya伸出双手，捧着他的脸将他们拉回先前的感觉里。Illya再度感受到那种——姓名，过去与世界远去，这次有新的热量从体内升起，他也感觉到Napoleon裤子里的热度。  
最终摆脱了衣物后，皮肤尽可能接触的亲密更加强了那种联结，Napoleon抚摸他的身体，Illya抚摸Napoleon的身体，用嘴唇探索某些能将对方逗笑的痒点，轻微的汗水咸味，在温暖的水流中漂远，你和我，你看着我时的表情，我的双手触摸你时你微微点头，无需语言即理解了一切，此时此地时间失去了意义，你和我成为了我们。  
中间他们爬起来一起冲了次澡，更换了床单，淋浴间当然不够大，但他们还是克服了困难快速洗完，回到床垫上接着做，Illya手机震了两次，然后是好几条短信提示，最终Napoleon抓起了他的手机让他解决问题，解锁后Illya就被Gaby和David短信轰炸给弄脸红了，不得不回消息告诉她和David自己已经回到了旅馆。  
Napoleon没有看他的手机屏幕，Napoleon在看他，一手撑着脸在旁边耐心等待他敲出回复，大腿与Illya缠在一起。Illya看他一眼，就不太愿意把视线再挪回手机上了，手机又震了一次，Gaby问他是不是刚认识了个小帅哥，看来她也看到了花坛边两人的对话。David紧跟着追了一条：快把那帅哥从我未婚妻眼前带走，否则她就要换丈夫了。  
Illya将手机屏幕转向Napoleon，Napoleon这才读到了信息，冲Illya抬起眉毛。  
Illya输入了一句回复，Napoleon看了大笑，按下他屏幕上的发送：正在和帅哥做爱明早见  
笑完Napoleon拿起他的手机放到床垫另一边的地板上，这动作让他伸展手臂越过Illya的胸口。放下手机时Napoleon撑在了Illya上方，卷发还有点潮湿。Illya看进他的眼睛，Napoleon微笑起来，牵动Illya体内的共鸣。  
更多接吻与亲密后Napoleon挤在他身边，Illya也挤着他，尽可能地皮肤接触。Illya没有说话，Napoleon也没有，彼此靠得太近，Illya看着他眼里的理解：你和我，我们。  
这来得如此突然又毫无差错，Illya的手臂搭在Napoleon腰侧，抚摸他后背的皮肤与肌肉，Napoleon动了动，接着Illya感觉到他们都硬了起来——再一次，于是他们又做了一次，不应期的时候就躺在一起，Napoleon用手指抚过Illya的眉毛，闭上眼时的睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇，然后是他的嘴唇覆盖上Illya的嘴唇。Illya下一个吻移到他的颧骨，眼尾，睫毛，眉骨，额角，微湿的卷发正到处乱翘，Illya也吻了吻那些卷发，伸手把它们压平一点。Napoleon的呼吸正暖着他的咽喉，双手拥抱住他的后背，保护与敞开同时存在，然后Napoleon移上来，再次吻了Illya的嘴唇。  
后来他们累到不想动，瘫在床垫里看天花板那一角未拉上的遮光窗帘泄出外面一点点变亮的晨光。Napoleon指了指画架：“黄昏？”声音也很哑。  
“黄昏。”Illya回答，他们俩都应该补充点水分。“也可以是早晨。”  
“早晨不是这种感觉。”Napoleon笑着指尖画了个弧线，大致表现出了那种“感觉”。三十几个小时前Illya还在这张床垫上半梦半醒，忘却一切事物，只余留下自我与世界的亲切交谈。现在也一样，他们搂着对方温暖的身体，裹着毯子，接近入睡又无比清醒。  
“几点飞机？”Illya看着天花板那一角渐渐变亮。  
Napoleon深而缓地吐出一口气：“十点半。”  
“那还有——”Illya伸手摸索到自己的手机，现在凌晨四点三十九分，“不到六小时。”  
Napoleon犹豫了一会儿，Illya从没见过他犹豫，他们也只不过认识了十几个小时，但他感觉得出对方在迟疑。  
“我可以改签。”Napoleon说，微微皱着眉。  
Illya也感觉得出这会在后续给对方带来些麻烦。  
Napoleon看着他，Illya做出决定：“不。”  
几乎同一时刻Napoleon就露出了轻微后退的倾向，像是他们这自然形成的“我们”开始断裂。  
“如果你——”Illya也不知道该怎么说，将自己手机递给对方。  
这次Napoleon理解了，他在手机上输入自己的名字和电话号码，又拨了个电话，手机从地板上的裤子里响起。将手机递还给Illya时，脸上又露出些不确定：“我不知道这能——”  
持续多久。Illya心里给他接上下半句，指尖触上Napoleon的嘴唇，Napoleon停下来，看进Illya的双眼。  
然后Napoleon明白了，微笑再度出现，“好吧，这就是个冒险了，等会儿我就把你的照片设置成来电显示——”  
这让Illya想起来他拍了一晚上都没有拍过一次Napoleon，打开手机相机试图拍一张，Napoleon大笑：“不，这会儿不行，至少我得做做头发——嘿！”他推搡着Illya的肩膀，Illya被逗乐了，推搡回去——

*

“嘿。”Gaby说。  
Illya额头上覆盖了一只挺冷的手，Gaby手指纤细。“头疼？想吐？”  
“没有。”Illya试着回答，喉咙感觉十分燥热，可能接下来会发烧。  
Gaby拿来一杯水和吸管，Illya撑起来一点，发现他躺在沙发上，腹部的伤口已经包扎好了，沙发当然也毁了。  
喝了点水后Gaby又给他拿来只枕头，Illya靠在沙发里休息，这安全屋很小，东西不算多，厨房里没什么声响，那么Cowboy——  
Gaby转头，“Solo.”  
Illya跟着转头，Cowboy颧骨上有一块可观的淤青，估计明天会变紫，间谍生涯使他们行动都悄无声息，他挽起的衬衫袖子上也沾满了血迹，浅灰西装裤也全是泥和血。Napoleon正用一块布擦着双手，“别动，刚把你缝好，麻醉剂的量可能有点大。”  
“你睡得不错。”Gaby说，“我去看看有没有吃的。”她起身去了厨房。  
Napoleon走过来，在沙发脚凳上坐下，伸手试了Illya的额温，“可能会发烧。”在地板上的医药箱里找退烧药。  
Illya看着他不再整齐的卷发，“我还——”  
Napoleon拿出一瓶小药片，注意力在他开口时就回到Illya脸上。  
Illya一时没话可说，梦里的一切迅速褪去，我还没有你的照片，梦境最后他想这么说。  
Napoleon没有表现出不耐烦，望着他的眼睛。  
“——我做了个梦。”Illya说，“现在有点记不清了。”  
Napoleon眨了眨眼，唇角有一点小小的微笑，他倾过身体吻了Illya仍然干燥的嘴唇。  
“说说看。”Napoleon说，指尖轻抚过Illya的眉骨。

END


End file.
